


Retriever

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Danny needs some time alone.  Or so she thinks.Pairing: Danny Lawrence/Wilson KirschPrompt: Fluff with a happy endingBeta by imaginary_golux





	Retriever

After Silas, after dying and coming back as a vampire, after the end of the world, after _everything,_ to say that Danny Lawrence needed a little time to herself was an understatement. 

The Canadian Rockies seemed like a good place to start. A little digging and a few threats in the right places led her to a hunting lodge, abandoned and in disrepair, the sharp scent of the firs blowing in through broken windows. It was perfect, she decided. Cheap enough for even a grad student’s savings, isolated enough that she wouldn’t have to talk to anyone unless she wanted to, and enough wrong with it to give her something to do. 

She started by boarding up the windows; she couldn’t feel the cold anymore, but part of her remembered to shiver when the wind blew through. At least the old mattress was still in good shape and one shower, one toilet, and one sink all worked, even if they weren’t in the same room.

She took a job at a nearby resort, teaching people that dripped money how to ski, snowshow, shoot; anything useful she knew. She worked each day with a fake smile glued on over fangs that longed to snap and bite into any of these insipid tourists. _This week will put a patch on the roof_ , she reminded herself. _This week will fix the tiles in the bathroom_. 

She kept going, pushing through day after day, same as before until a dog followed her home. A strange shapeless thing, coat thick and shaggy, tail wagging despite the cold. She nearly slammed the door at it (for all the good it will do; the garage is still effectively open) but something inside of her can’t quite look down at the smiling, wagging beast and say ‘no’. “Fine,” she muttered, “but you’re hunting for yourself.”

The dog barked and ran inside. “Okay, fine, but--not the couch!” The dog barked again. Danny rolled her eyes. “Urgh, you’re the worst.” She plunked down beside the mutt and began stroking his fur. “You’re lucky you’re soft and warm,” she warned him as she drifted off.

The next morning she woke with, god help her, a man draped across the couch. And--she squinted at him--not just any man. “Kirsch?”

He flopped over and looked up at her. “Hey, Danny. Did I mention that I got turned into a werewolf?”

“More like a werepuppy.” She laughed in spite of the circumstances. “What are you doing here?”

“Followed you.” He shrugged. “You needed a friend.” 

She waited for more until it dawned on her: for Kirsch, it probably was just that simple. “Thanks, I guess.” She hesitated. Letting in a dog was one but...okay, Kirsch probably wasn’t that much different. “How long were you planning on staying?”

“Long as you need, D-Bear.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that.” God, that kicked puppy face again. “Yeah, I guess you can stay. Just make yourself useful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a odd twist on this one--dog!Kirsch is the fluff with the happy ending (wagging tail). Sorry--it was all I could think of for this pairing/prompt combo.


End file.
